candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 569
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 568 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 570 | nexttype = Ingredient|ingredients = }}Level 569 is the ninth level of Biscuit Bungalow and the one hundred forty-fifth ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 3 cherries and score at least 70,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level has a lot of obstacles for you to plow your way through. The most complicated and painful obstacles for this level are the columns of two-layer icing that you need to take down. *Chocolate will make the level much harder, despite it only having four colours. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Icing *You need to get started on these icings as soon as possible. One of the best ways to take care of these is with special candies. There are only four different candy colours for this level, so it’s relatively easy for you to make combinations and special candies. Also, all of the candies are in the middle of the board, which increases your chances of making a special candy match. *The most useful candies to use on icings are striped and wrapped candies. Also, when making normal matches, try to make them vertically, alongside the columns of icings. This way, you’ll take out more icings with fewer moves. Part 2: The Conveyer Belt *This level is full of tricky details. One of the most problematic elements about this level is the conveyer belt system. The conveyer belt runs on either side of the board. Unfortunately this is where your ingredients are. *The conveyer belts complicate this level by always moving the ingredients you need. The worst part is that the conveyer belts are situated above the exit portals. In order to get your ingredients, you’ll need to knock them off the conveyer belt. In order to knock the ingredients off the conveyer belt, you’ll need to hit the candy below the conveyer belt when the ingredient is closest to the exit portal. This will knock the ingredient below the conveyer belt and shoot it through the exit portal. *The best way to do this is with a horizontal candy. It’s the only way to bridge the gap between the main board and the conveyer belt. Part 3: The Chocolate Spawners *The last obstacles you need to worry about are the chocolate spawners. These bad boys will make this game a whole lot more difficult for you if you don’t stay on top of them. *Keep on top of the chocolate squares with special candies. There should never be more than three or four chocolate squares on the board. *chocolate spawners will never spawn Chocolate on the Conveyer Belt. Hence, use this point to devise ways to prevent the chocolate spawners from spawning Chocolate on the squares directly below the ingredient dispensers. Trivia This level has the same exact layout of Level 454 except this level has conveyer belts. Despite the conveyer belts, they are still the same difficulty. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Considerably easy levels